Starbucks - OneShot
by BellsCristina
Summary: Tudo na vida acontece por causa de oportunidades desconhecidas. Um dia, um café, uma loira de olhos verdes uma Starbucks.


**Disclamer**: Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. O conteúdo desta estória e outras coisas pertencem a **BellsCristina. Não copie!**

* * *

_**Minha primeira one!**_

_**Espero que gostem, leiam e se divirtam, ah! E se puderem deixar uma review, agradeço.**_

_***Bells**_

* * *

**Starbucks**

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho 27 anos, sou administrador na empresa do meu pai, Emmett Cullen. Nossa empresa é bastante famosa, somos donos de uma rede de sorvetes.

Sou solteiro, moro sozinho em um apartamento em frente ao Central Park em Nova York.

Não posso dizer que nunca namorei. Sim, eu namorei. Bastante. Mas nenhuma parecia ser boa suficiente para permanecer na minha vida.

Minha mãe, Rosalie Cullen, era florista. Tinha várias lojas espalhadas pela cidade. Também bem sucedida.

Viviam me empurrando em direção a encontros mal sucedidos com meu irmão, Jasper Cullen.

Jasper trabalhava comigo na Cullen's Milk. Era diretor financeiro. Era casado com Alice Cullen, uma mulher baixinha e muito inteligente. Mal convivíamos, eu me trancava com meus projetos, tarefas... E não deixava fazer nada.

Todos os dias pedia a minha secretária, Tanya Denalli, que comprasse café com chantili pra mim na Starbucks que ficava a uma quadra do escritório. Hoje, por coincidência, ela amanheceu doente e não pôde vir ao escritório.

Ainda bem que ainda não tinha movimento intenso no escritório, e eu resolvi ir por mim mesmo até a Starbucks. Desci com minha carteira, tirei meu terno e fui apenas de blusa branca e calça social e sapatos escuros até lá. Andei olhando o movimento perto da 5th Avenue, e encontrei a Starbucks.

Não tinha muitas pessoas, mas estava parcialmente cheia. A fila no balcão não era tão grande, máximo de 10 pessoas.

Fiquei na fila, quase não notei que já era o próximo a ser atendido, pois fiquei entretido olhando meu Black Berry. A pessoa da minha foi atendida e saiu, era minha vez.

Quando olhei para a atendente, congelei no meu lugar. Ela era linda, cabelos loiros enrolados em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça, olhos verdes, linda...

Quando notei seu olhar para mim, lembrei-me onde e o que estava fazendo.

— Bom dia, o que deseja? — Sua voz, porra! Que voz linda...

— Um café com chantili para a viagem, por favor. — Balbuciei atordoado com sua beleza.

Ela abriu um sorriso e olhou para o computador. Dando-me chance de olhá-la mais um pouco.

— Cinco e cinquenta dólares — Disse o preço, abri minha carteira e tirei a nota e a moeda e dei a ela.

Ela ficou olhando para a nota e achei estranho, será que tinha dado mais?

— Edward Cullen? Da Cullen's Milk? — Ela falou olhando para um pedaço de papel.

— Sim? — Ela sabia quem eu era?

— Todo dia sua secretária que vem comprar, algo errado com Tanya? — Falou, entregando-me a nota do pedido.

— Doente. Como sabe? — Arqueei uma sobrancelha com suas informações.

— Sou amiga dela, Bella Swan. E aqui junto com a nota o senhor me deu um cartão — Disse, mostrando-me o cartão.

— Oh! Desculpe. Mas fique. Pode ser que precise algum dia.

— Obrigada.

Peguei a nota e esperei ao lado na fila dos pedidos. Ela ficou-me olhando e dando-me sorrisos. Meu pedido chegou e na mesma hora fiquei triste. Mas com uma nova ideia na cabeça.

Sai da Starbucks e voltei ao meu escritório com um sorriso no rosto. Todos acharam estranho, já que eu sempre fui fechado, na minha, sério demais. Só que hoje tinha um motivo especial. Bella.

A próxima semana, tentei fazer de tudo para saber mais sobre Bella com Tanya, que de cara achou muito estranha minha curiosidade, mas disse-lhe que gostaria que ela viesse trabalhar conosco. Ela não achou estranho e continuou dando-me informações.

Na semana seguinte, pedi a Tanya que não fosse comprar meu café, pois eu mesmo iria. Tomou-lhe um susto, mas não falou nada.

Cheguei à Starbucks com um plano em mente. Junto com a nota de dinheiro, daria um bilhete para ela. O bilhete de hoje, escrevi : _"Começar o dia com esse sorriso, não tem como o dia ser ruim. E.C."_

Ao chegar a minha vez, ela estava lá, notava-se que estava bem, o sorriso que tinha no rosto não deixava que minhas palavras fossem em vão. Quando ela notou-me, foi capaz de dar-me o sorriso mais sincero que já pude ver.

Fiz meu pedido, e na hora que fui dar-lhe o dinheiro, pus o bilhete junto, como foi no dia do meu cartão. Pegou-o e quando ia colocar na caixa registradora, percebeu o bilhete. Olhou para mim e a única coisa que pude fazer foi sorrir.

Dei-me a nota do pedido, e enquanto o próximo cliente fazia-lhe o pedido, notei que ela estava lendo o bilhete. Ela olhou-me e eu continuei sorrindo. Mas sua reação me entristeceu, ela não sorriu, não falou nada... Ficou quieta e continuou a atender os clientes.

Quando meu pedido finalmente chegou, peguei-o e dei à nota a atendente. Sai com ódio da Starbucks, o que saiu de errado agora?

Cheguei ao escritório enfurecido. Todos notaram, já que meu humor nos últimos dias era completamente diferente.

Enfiei-me em meu escritório e pedi a Tanya uma pausa, ou explodiria.

Jasper notou meu aborrecimento e veio até meu escritório.

— Toc toc! —Falou batendo na porta por dentro.

— O quê? — Disse sem olhá-lo.

— Irmão, o que houve? Você saiu daqui tão bem, e agora está assim, emburrado.

— Muitas coisas... — Respondi, virando minha cadeira para a janela.

— Conte-me, tenho tempo. E sei que tem também, fui informado de sua pausa. — Disse, sentando-se na cadeira frente a minha mesa.

Contei-lhe sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas duas semanas, e Jasper continuava quieto em seu lugar. Pediu licença, e quase meia hora depois voltou.

— O quê? Você me faz falar, sai e não diz nada. O que quer agora? — Falei exasperado, enquanto analisada uns gráficos de relatório de vendas.

— Eu fui vê-la.

— Você quis dizer o que disse? — Falei, fitando-o raivosamente.

— Sim, ela é realmente linda.

— Eu sei. — Falei, colocando meu rosto entre minhas mãos.

— Eu falei com ela.

— Oh! O que disse? O que ela disse? Por que fez isso? — Joguei em cima do meu irmão todas minhas perguntas.

— Calma, uma por vez. Primeira: Ela estava saindo da Starbucks, pedi que ela conversasse comigo durante um tempo, nada demais, apenas queria algumas informações, ela assentiu e pedimos dois cafés, sentamos e conversamos.

— Prossiga.

— Então. Eu perguntei se ela tinha recebido seu bilhete, ela perguntou-me porque. Disse tudo o que tem acontecido com você nos últimos anos, e como mudou desde o dia em que tinha lhe visto.

— _Você quer me dizer que o riquíssimo Edward Cullen apaixonou-se a primeira vista por mim? Uma atendente de Starbuck? — Bella questionou._

— _Sim, ele mudou desde que te viu. É como se apenas sua presença tivesse conseguido mudar o que eu e minha família tentamos a anos. — Respondi jogando as mãos para o ar._

— _Mas Jasper? — Assenti — Ele deu-me um bilhete hoje, dizendo algo sobre o meu sorriso. Achei muito bonito da parte dele, mas ainda não consigo entender como um homem tão lindo gostou de mim._

— Foi isso que ela disse? — Perguntei a Jasper com um sorriso no rosto.

— Sim mano, eu pedi a ela que me desse algum contato dela, pois daria a você, e você mesmo falaria.

— E ela deu?! Vamos Jasper me dê! — Gritei em pé.

— Calma homem! — Jasper riu da minha ansiedade — Aqui — Tirou um papel do bolso do terno e deu-me. — Ela é solteira, tem 24 anos, faz curso técnico de Publicidade.

— Obrigado mano. — Agradeci e o abracei.

Corri com meu tempo na empresa para que ficasse livre após o almoço. E consegui. Quando estava saindo do escritório, liguei para o número de Bella e ela logo atendeu. Identifiquei-me e a chamei para um almoço perto do escritório.

E cá estou eu, esperando Bella no _Petit. _Um restaurante simples e com comida deliciosa.

Ela chegou e o garçom a acompanhou até minha mesa. Ela estava linda. Com um vestido até o meio da coxa, não tão colado, mas que realçava suas curvas.

Conversamos por um bom tempo, almoçamos. Ela me falou sobre seu curso, que tinha de trabalhar na Starbucks para pagar o curso. Falei que poderia conseguir uma vaga de estágio na empresa, e vi seus olhos brilharem.

Combinamos de jantar depois que ela saísse do curso. Deu-me o endereço e a noite foi busca-la.

A partir daí, começamos a ficar inseparáveis.

Consegui o estágio para ela, a sorte que estavam precisando de um estagiário de Publicidade. Pedi que deixasse a Starbucks, ela assentiu.

Começamos a namorar dois meses depois.

Namoramos durante 1 ano e a pedi em casamento.

Bella já estava morando comigo desde 06 meses de namoro. Não conseguia ficar longe o suficiente. Além de ela ter conseguido ficar fixa na empresa. Bella além de linda e inteligente, era uma eficiente.

Meu pai gostou muito dela. Minha mãe e Bella viraram melhores amigas.

Descobri que Bella era órfã, seus pais faleceram em um acidente em uma ribanceira em Washington.

Casamos quando fazia 02 anos que a tinha visto da Starbucks.

Hoje estou aqui, sentado na minha preguiçosa na varanda da minha casa, com Renesmée e Jacob brincando no jardim com a mangueira, enquanto Bella está preparando nosso almoço.

— Pensando em quê, baby? — Bella pergunta, sentando-se em meu colo.

— Em como minha vida mudou quando fui até aquela Starbucks. E quando conheci você. — Respondi, olhando-a nos olhos e colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Eu sei, tudo por culpa de Tanya e Jasper. — Ela disse, deitando-se em meu peito.

— Você está feliz, Bella?

— Por que está perguntando isso agora? — Questionou levantando-se e me encarando.

— Só quero saber como se sente depois de tudo o que passamos, apesar de não termos enfrentado muita coisa.

— Eu enfrentei, Edward. Enfrentei meus medos, minhas dúvidas... Deixei um trabalho por pura vontade sua. Você acha que se eu não estivesse feliz, depois de 05 anos juntos, eu não teria ido embora? — Divagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Tanto tempo... Eu sei que sou irresistível. — Respondi, dando-lhe meu sorriso torto.

— Ah tá bom. Nessie, Jake! Lavar as mãos, agora! — Gritou, e os nossos filhos entraram correndo para casa. — Isso serve para você também, Sr. Cullen. — Disse levantando-se do meu colo e indo encontrar nossos filhos na cozinha.

— Estou indo, Sra. Cullen. — Respondi levantando-me e seguindo minha família.

Quem diria que eu estaria assim, depois de tanto tempo na solidão. Isso só me faz pensar que não se pode perder nenhuma chance que possa surgir na vida. Foi em uma dessas chances que conheci a mulher que durmo e acordo todos os dias. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Minha esposa.

Tudo em uma Starbucks.

* * *

_**N/a: Oi, oi, oi.**_

_**Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem.**_

_**Passei a noite inteira pensando nela.**_

_**Estou pensando em postar uma por mês, ou a cada quinze dias.**_

_**Espero seus comentários.**_

_**Beijos.**_

_***Bells**_


End file.
